Mystery Whispers
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Two sister, one older and one younger. The younger is golden and beautiful, the older is frightening and dark, and most of all a sarcastic crypt lurker. What is the eldest, and what doesn't the younger really know about her beloved sister. War/OC Death/OC T for now gonna be M later
1. Whisper

**Hello! It's-a-me! Chapter 1, Here we go!**

**Myst:_ Lets face it, if someone is writing on here, then they only wish they owned what they are writing about. Lilith _****_doesn't own Darksiders 1 or two, she isn't even the demon mother. Fake._**

* * *

The clinking sound of chains rattling against each was always an unnerving sound. Kaita followed her sister everywhere and the clinking was always where she was. A set of thick chains were wrapped around the elder sister's hips so the unnerving noise was made wherever she dared to walk, which was possibly everywhere creepy and dangerous.

"Kaita, come here and gimme a hand would ya." Mystiria, the elder sister, while taller than Kaita she appeared much thinner that Kaita, but Kaita was much stronger than her graceful and agile sister.

"Myst, we shouldn't even be here…" The brave looking youngster gently lifted a sarcophagus from it's spot as if it were a feather. Although she had a brave face on, Kaita was thoroughly creeped out by the oversized abandon cathedral and her sister's curiosity which she was sure would be the cause of her death.

"Oh, don't you worry, what could possibly- Actually, just don't you worry your pretty little head. No body has been here in near a century." Myst roughly rubbed her little sister's golden head with her fist while chuckling. No one would guess that they were sisters much less related due to their appearances. Kaita had soft golden hair and a healthy tan, her eyes had a forever kind look to them. Her clothing style generally consisted of a pair of black slacks, a dark blue sweatshirt and tennis shoes. Mystiria would compare her sister to the sun when she spoke about her to others. Myst was very different from her sweet looking little sister. Her hair was as black as sin and chin length, her skin as pale as you would expect a corpse to have. She was often accused of wearing contacts due to her oddly violet colored eyes, so she would wear dark shades over them. She wore a deep violet tube top, a black jacket with black jeans and combat boots to match. Of course, the chain didn't help any.

These two sister's were polar opposite in appearance and personality, but had stuck together since the younger was out of high school. Even before that. the elder would steal her sister away to go on an "adventure". These adventures generally involved a trip up to the towns cemetery where the two would climb down a tree hollow into a crypt. The crypt had small things put into it for general club house comfort, like the roof had lights hanging from it and a pair of cots pushed up against the walls. Over Kaita's high school years, more things were added so that Myst could study, what kaita thought to be, college work. It wasn't till Kaita's senior year that she read one of the books on Myst's desk. The books on the desk were far from being books about college courses, but in fact they were books on the dark magics and necromancy. Myst was mortified for the first time in her life when the golden girl begged to be taught the dark magics, but of course, she complied and taught the pure soul evil things.

So, there they ended up, making the massive cathedral their home. Myst giggled sadistically as she sifted through the contents of yet another sarcophagus before abandoning it to go investigate the courtyard, her chains clinking at her hips. Since she was on the edge, Kaita kept her hand on the sword sheathed at her hip. The courtyard was just as unnerving as the clinking chains, the area was large and ghost like. Kaita swore that something was watching her.

"Sister, please. This place is creepy, can we just go back?" Kaita called after Myst pitifully, walking quicker to keep up.

"So, a cathedral is creepy but the crypt isn't?" a sarcastic chuckled followed the elder's words "Can you believe that such a holy looking place was once use for human sacrifice? And to Satan no less!"

Kaita cringed at the over enthusiastic crypt lurker that was her sister as they approached the stone granite altar that sat smack dot in the center of the courtyard.

"This is too dark to be a holy altar," Myst rolled her eyes at her younger sister's seemingly obvious observation. "Ooh a button!"

Myst directed her gaze to Kaita, who was crouched down net to the alter inspecting a square shaped seam set into the granite.

"Well?" the elder tapped her foot.

"I recognize the rune. It means Gate of the Reaper." Kaita whimpered as she said it "We've gotta get outta here."

"Huh, that sounds very safe." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she walked over and stuck the tip of her steel toed boot into the button. Kaita looked at her sister in shock and horror as the ground 10 feet from them opened into a staircase. "How cliché."

Kaita still looked somewhat shocked as she numbly followed the clinking chains down the stairs and into the portal.

* * *

**So, how did I do for chapter one? Im not going to give up on this one as I have 10 of the chapters already prewritten! ****Isn't that right Mystie!**

**Myst: _Never call me that again._**

**Right… Review and tell me about my mistakes! **


	2. Books and Memories

**Hello! I find it funny that everyone was all like "Gate of the reaper!", Sorry ladies, but the gate of the reaper is just a portal that Death made and forgot about and to 'Like you would care' I didn't notice the Yin yang thing going on there since Myst and Kaita are my sister and I! As for the cheesy romance part, I have no clue whereI am going for that aside from remember that Kaita is a young blonde. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

_"Im so sorry…"_

The sisters had arrived in a strange place that they immediately recognized to not be home. The moment they set foot on the ground, they were attacked by stone constructs. Kaita of course leapt forward to protect her sister, but received a hard blow to her rib cage the moment she did. Once she had smashed the last construct to pieces, she fell to the ground wheezing and holding her side. Myst nearly went into hysterics when she reached the younger female's side, gingerly checking the obviously wounded side. After Kaita had actually passed out, Myst had concluded that she had simply a big bruise and possibly a bruised lung. Not sure of what to do about her sister's injury, Myst picked up Kaita bridal style and climbed up into a tree.

"Kaita… Im so sorry…" Of course Myst would blame herself in that situation, but she knew that Kaita would heal quicker than a normal human and be up and running around within a day. Myst sighed miserably as she squirmed into a comfortable potation on a branch. With no helpful way to help Kaita, Myst fumbled with the lock that kept a thick tome stuck to the inside of her coat till it came loose so she could read the book. She thumbed through it musing about what the true owner would do if he knew she had it till she came to the page that talked about all the portals that the owner of the book had made.

"Oh diary, oh diary, I wanna know you secrets…" Myst giggled lightly at her small song before she dove into her reading. It didn't take more than 10 minutes for Myst to discover that only the reaper himself could open the portal from the side she and Kaita were on. Unless they miraculously came across the horseman Death himself and if he didn't kill them then maybe, just maybe they would go home. Growling in frustration, Myst slammed the book shut then nearly screamed when she saw the blue eyes of Kaita staring at her with interest.

"You never told me where you got that one." Kaita's strong voice didn't show the pain that Myst knew she was in.

"You, little girl, cause me much grief." The blonde smirked as she moved herself to lay her head on the ravenette's lap

"I may never find out myself." Myst sighed and gently ran her fingers through the golden locks on her sister's head as she gazed off into the distance to tell her things from the beginning.

On the 82nd year of the first apocalypse, human numbers dwindled dangerously low. This was also around the time Mystiria herself was born. The man she called her father wasn't biologically related to her, but he loved her no less. He was a member of a survival group that had barely lived through the hordes upon hordes of undead and demons. The woman that later became his wife was captured by demons then dumped in the middle of absolute nowhere. After this had happened to her, Father had found her and nursed her back to stability then he married her when he found that she was with child. He knew the child was going to be a demon baby and was prepared to protect it for Mother's sake. But was he wasn't expecting was for the baby to look like she was human. She was soft and helpless, her skin was oddly like ivory and a tuff of black hair stuck out of her head. Mystiria, as they called her, looked like a baby that they would use in Hollywood films, only with the addition of a birth mark that looked like a tattoo across her lower back. By the time Mystiria was 8, she was already climbing on things she shouldn't and doing summersaults like a pro. In the same year that the tiny 8 year old amazed people, Kaita was born. She was near identical to Myst, except her birthmark was on her arm and she had a blonde tuff on her head. According to a trusted doctor, left over material from Myst wasn't thrown away, so it was used in making Kaita, but she didn't have as much of it as Myst. He also said that they were Nephillim, but kaita was very mildly one. Five years later, Myst coddled her sister and looked after her as if the tot was her own. Over the remaining years of the apocalypse, Myst taught her sister how to fight and even wield a sword. On the hundredth year, Myst witnessed the four horsemen themselves destroy the hordes. One horseman, Death, while fighting hadn't noticed the tome on his hip fall to the ground near here. Of course, Myst took the book and hid for fear of the scythes finding her neck next.

Once Myst finished her story and directed her gaze to Kaita, she frowned.

"Demons, horseman's book, nephillim?! Myst you stole from Death himself!" Kaita waved her arms in the air hysterically as she told her sister all the ways she was crazy, while Myst sat there and took the punch. Once the blonde was done, she sat there clutching her side and breathing heavily.

"Are you done?" a vicious glare was the reply. Myst smiled at her little sister then scooped her up into her arms. The situation looked awkward since the one doing the holding was less bulky than the one being held. Kaita bared her teeth before wailing and clinging as Myst jumped out of the tree. Upon reaching the ground, Kaita struggled from her sister's arms which resulted in her getting dropped harshly on the ground. Myst chuckled then promptly began to walk towards some rock formations in the distance.

* * *

**Haa! I did it! Chaptah two! Review and I shall write on!**


	3. Rock Ho!

**Alright, I know that it is short, but remember, I have already go a bunch prewritten. Most of the reviews made me laugh and my dad wonder what I am doing, so thank you for the reviews!**

**Myst: ****_To _****_Darkis Shadow_****_ who thinks I am brave…. Thank you for finally realizing! _**

* * *

A rock smashed into the side of a large rock right above Myst's head.

"Come on Kaita! Think of it as an adventure!" Another rock hit the rock and tumbled onto Myst's shoulder

"Adventure? We are lost!" Those that would see Kaita at the time would swear that she was foaming at the mouth.

"We are never lost!" No rock came flying this time, so Myst deemed it safe to look over the rock shaped like a sitting dog. The young blonde stood there clutching her side and gripping a rock in one hand, staring at her as a crooked grin spread across her face and a maniacal giggle left her lips. The insane sound made Myst cringe back behind the rock.

"Oh, we are gonna live like cavemen now..." Kaita groaned

"Women."

"Shut up!" The rock that was in her hand smashed by Myst's head, a roar of frustration left her lips before she threw another rock.

"Do you wanna leave, baby girl?"Kaita jumped when she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder, pondering for a moment on how the elder got there before turning and sobbing into her sister's chest. Once she was done crying, they navigated their way out of the rock mass really in search of suitable shelter. By sundown, they found a broken village with the remaining of their kind in the village. The creatures that kived there were called Makers and looked like 15 foot tall humans. There were only 7 of these creatures and of course their village was in shambles. The Maker that Myst located first was the village's elder, Eidard, but even with Myst's obvious assets he, he mistook her for a male. She didn't say anything on it, but Kaita corrected him before he told the girls of the misfortunes.

"Although the corruption is no more, as you can see our people are dying out. We cannot even hope to reproduce as we would be vulnerable. " he spoke slowly, every word spoken with ancient wisdom as Myst gazed at him in wonder.

"My sister and I are warriors of sort, we can protect your village. Perhaps we can get your village back to normal too." Myst's eye sparkled with determination

"But you two are puny! Even smaller than the horsemen that helped us in the beginning." The giant put out a large hand and jabbed Myst in the stomach. She giggled at him and did a small flip.

"I think we can handle it. "

Clad in armor that looked similar to what they wore before, the sisters followed Eidard around the village, meeting the other Makers and looking at what they were getting themselves into. After being told about the Tristone, the sisters looked at each other with pure uncertainty and braced themselves for the days to come.

* * *

**Weird partial chapter, is finished!**

**Myst: ****_You need to get writing or you'll run out of prewritten (not)writing._**

**Im working on it _ Next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Kaita!

**Bahh, I'm know i said I would update yesterday, but I got sick and didn't even get up out of bed. At least I had plenty of time to type up the next chapter! I hope you all likes it!**

* * *

The clinking of chains woukd always send shivers down any creatures spine. Even if that creature was a friend, the sound still frightened them. Babies would bawl their eyes out and adults would become jumpy. Small children would run and hide from the sound, really leaving Mystiria by herself, confused as to why she was feared so. Sitting atop the roof of the smith rhat she and Kaita repaired, Myst watched the 4 Maker children play with Kaita. The children were gleeful and happy to be able to play with the bright and cheery guardian while the dark and scary one sat away. Even Kaita seemed uncomforable with Myst around her. With her knees to her chest and her arms around them, Myst let the small silvery tears slither their way down her cheeks, jealously, sadness and absolute loneliness welling in her chest as she began to sob into her arms. The sun was just set in a way that a shadow was cast over Myst's body, leaving her look pitifully depressed. Kaita stood straight in the center with her hands over her eyes, counting loudly as the Maker children scattered, giggling happily. Myst scooted to the edge of the roof to watch, simple things that her sister did such as this made her smile.

"... nine, ten!" Kaita took her hands off her eyes and looked around happily then not so much when she realized she couldn't see any of the children. "Umm ready or not, here I come?"

Myst chuckled at how she sounded as she whipped her head around to look for where the children might've gone. She looked down the path then began to walk down it, though Myst could see the fiery red hair of one of the little girls poking out of the bush nearby. Giggling to herself, Myst tiptoed over the roof until she was over the childs head and threw a small stone at Kaita. Of course the blonde whipped around to look at Myst who pointed down from her spot. Kaita smiled lightly and walked into the shrubbery, basically disappearing. The little girl looked out confused then screamed when Kaita grabbed her and held her in the air.

"Gotcha!" The little girl squealed and squirmed as Kaita spun and walk out of the bushes. The little girl didn't even notice Myst on the roof even when Kaita waved her thanks to her sister.

'Am I really that scary?' Myst layed back on the roof and looked up at the sky, thinking about her life. Absent mindedly, Myst traced the symbol on the cover of the book that she carried around with her as she stared at the empty sky. Another scream made Myst jump, at first she thought Kaita had found one of the other kids, but the scream sounded panicked and more like Kaita than a child. When the scream sounded again, Myst was on her feet running towards the sound. Anger and fear began to course through her as she hopped over the buildings then righting onto Kaita's attacker. Myst's feet came first in contact with the creatures chest, then the chain that was generally around her hips was around the creature. Myst pulled the chain tightly then jerked it, the purple glow growing greater around the chain as the chain ripped into it's body like a chain saw. The aftermath showed that the creature was some kind of massive mantis. Myst's head chain wrapped its self around her hips as she turned to her sister who was holding her side in pain, her clothing stained red where her hand didn't cover and her arm from the elbow down was missing. Kaita was shaking, obviously in shock from her arm being removed, not even responding to Myst when the elder sister wrapped a cloth around the end of her arm and lifted her to take her to the village healer.

The village healer mumbled words of healing to heal the wounds on Kaita, but it wasnt something to regrow an an entire arm. Myst sat on the patio outside the healer's house, her in her hands as she worried about whether the Maker could help her sister. Muria was blind for creator's sake! Myst growled at herself, angry that she hadn't been their sooner for her sister just as Muria exited her hut.

"Your sister will live." Muria droned, facing straight ahead.

"But...?" Myst looked up at the giant, even though the old Maker couldn't see her, Muria could feel the sadness and anger in the gaze.

"There is no such spell to give her an arm, but one of the horsemen of the Burning Council has an arm made of steel." Myst stared up at her, looking hopeful.

"K-Kaita could have an arm like that, right?" Myst even sounded hopeful.

"There is no way to know unless we try. I need you to go to Alya and ask her for help. She will be needed here." Muria rested her hand on Myst's shoulder before Myst nodded and sprinted off to find the female smith.

After running around the growing village, Myst finally found Alya, hammering away at another weapon. Myst hysterically told the smith what had happened and the plan. Alya looked at Myst with wide eyes and put her hands on Myst's shoulders to caml her down.

"Did you not think that Kaita may not be able to handle the arm?" Alya had a serious look in her eyes.

"Kaita is strong. If a male of our kind can do it, whose to say that may sister wont be able to." Myst began to shake with desperation, Alya simply smiled and walked over in the diraction of the healer's hut.

__

Kaita flexed the fingers on her new metal arm. It was light but very strong, not at all build like the arm that apparently War had.

"This will take a bit of getting use to." Kaita muttered as she starred at the handy work on the arm. She swung her sword like she normally would, but was off balance due to the new weight of her new metallic arm.

"I can tell. But you are strong, when mom went missing you didn't give up." Myst knew that their mother was a sore subject, but Kaita wouldn't be brought down by that. In her opinion, their mother wasn't very motherly. The woman would get drunk and lay around the house covered in puke and booze. She had terrible spending habits which resulted in their father driving away and not returning. Myst loved their mother and had spent most of her time finding ways to get money because her mother wanted it. Kaita just grinned and bared with it even with the physical and mental pain she went through. When Myst found out that their mother was verbally and physically abusing the little sunshine of a girl, even going further to sell her youngest daughter's body for money that Myst wouldn't give her, Myst picked up her sister and walked out the door leaving the drunken woman passed out on the couch. They stayed away for about a month then returned to find that their mother wasn't there. They stayed at the home that belonged to their mother for nearly a year before the house was foreclosed and they had to leave, the two finally realizing that they would see their mother again. Sure Kaita loved her mother, but she was happy to leave and be free of what her mother had done. They left the house that day and didn't return. Kaita remembered that day and it was a happy day for her.

"Nothing will stop me. Not now, not ever." Kaita muttered her oath as she began to swing her sword, training her self in balance again. Myst stood off to the side and watched, her fingers tracing over the horseman's book.

'I wonder if he misses it.' Myst smirked at the thought and returned her attention back to her sister who seemed to find a perfect balance and was trying to swing her sword in different angles. The sword she carried around with her was something that most would thing Myst would carry. The blade itself was a light gray when sheathed, but blazed blue when she used it. As an addition, a horned demon skull was at the base of the hilt. (A/N the sword looks alot like Frostmourne from World of Warcraft if anyone wants a visual) Myst simply carried a chain. Of course the chain was special, but it looked like a black chain. Shaking her head, Myst turned and walked away from the training area and ventured out past the outskirts of the village.

Stone constructs wandered the massive area that Myst stood at the edge of. The gate that they came through was around the area, but she was unsure where it was specifically. This also made Myst wonder how long they had been there. Kaita was comfortable with the people who lived in the village, which meant that they had been there for a while. She sighed and scanned the large plain. Stone constructs, paths to other areas on the world, large spiders lingering in the corner and brightly colored imps. It looked alot like high school to Myst, only in an outdoor area. She turned to return to the village when she heard a scream again, except this scream didn't sound like one that came from the villagers or Kaita. It sounded like an animal. Of course Myst followed the sound, the scream sounding more and more lonely and sad as she neared it. She followed a path that was dark, since the sound came from that direction and found the creature that was making such pitiful noises. A tall black horse with glowing purple rune on it's flanks and neck was standing there, it's head lowered to the ground as it made the shrieks. The horse noticed Myst almost immediately and stared intently and silently at her, it's ears perked up in curiosity.

"Well, hello there." Myst smiled at the horse and slowly approached the massive creature, noting how this horse was as big as a Clydesdale horse back on Earth. The horse snorted at her and nuzzled her head, then neighed softly as Myst rubbed her hands over it's neck. "Are you alone out here... girl?"the horse made a soft but sorrowful noise then grabbed a hold of Myst cloak as if asking for the other not to leave. Myst giggled and sat down on a rock, the horse proceeding to lay down next to the rock and rest her massive head on Myst's lap. While stroking her mane, Myst began to talk to the horse that she thought was so amazing and she sat and listened, seeming to linger on every word. When it started to get dark, Myst stood and began to walk back to the village, the horse trailing along behind her like a puppy.

* * *

**Woo! Ok, I need some viewer help, It doesn't matter who you are or what you are- I need a name for the horse. The horse is Myst's horse, and Myst needs a name for her horse! Thank you and have a great day!**


	5. ATTENTION!

** Attention readers! art/Myst-s-horse-418639625 love the ideas I have gotten for a name for the horse and am not able to come up with one. I have put a poll on my profile with names that I have been suggested (including one that was inspired and one my sister suggested). There are many names to choose from, I will update the story Monday afternoon EST at the latest 6pm. The poll will close at 5pm on Monday with that name announced in the story itself. Have a nice weekend, people. Im glad you all like my story so far!**

**(EDIT A/N) I have done my best to make representations of the characters so far. I know that Fanfiction doesnt like links, so im gonna be careful putting these here **

**Its all on deviant art so, you need the normal part then nightmaremillenium,. (slash) art (slash) **

**Kaita-418640543**

** Or**

**Myst-s-horse-418639625**

**Or**

**Mystiria-418641015**

**I really hope you guys get to look at them, sorry for the weird stuff**


	6. Kanashī

**Hello again, sorry the chapter is a bit later than I said. I also noticed how the horsemen are only mentioned in the story so far, but don't you all worry! Anyway, the poll was closed earlier today to announce the name of Mystiria's horse. I hope people like the chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Kaita flipped. Not literally but she wasn't very happy about Myst bringing the horse back as if it were a puppy.

"It would be less worrisome if it was a puppy, not a huge horse!" Kaita repeated for the 10th time. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"She is not an it, and I'm going to ride her, just like you should a horse. Her name is Kanashī." Myst looked proud as she stroked the purple colored mane and briefly compared her to My Little Pony then grinned at her sister.

"It's a psychedelic pony."

"No, she is a Clydesdale. Far from being a pony." Kaita tossed her hands in the air and glared at the horse.

"Who just finds animals like this." The younger sister dared to get closer to Kanashī and stroked the mane. The first thing she thought was how a flame would feel if it didn't burn, then noticed how the pearly whites were being bared at her to tell her to back off. For the first time in several years, Myst was smiling and giggling happily at just about anything. She seemed like nothing could bring her down, not even insults to her abnormal appearance.

"Lets go, Kanashī, we've gotta get you a stall!" Myst chirpped cheerfully and the horse followed her in a puppy like manner.

"Kanashī. That is an interesting name. What does it mean?" It was one of the two warriors in the village named Karn. Kaita knew that his seemingly brotherly affection wasn't at all that and she knew more about that than she let on.

"That name means Sorrowful. It makes me wonder how she found that beast of an animal." Kaita responded and turned to the young Maker who grinned at her sheepishly.

"Maybe you can get one too."

"Hardly. The only animal that doesn't run from me is actually the rabbit. The little bun-buns are so adorable with their little cotton butts..." Karn stepped back slightly as Kaita when on her rabbit tangent then slowly backed away from her when she began to hate on those that kill rabbits. (A/N My little sister was actually that person I heard say something like that) 

Myst brushed her fingers through Kanashī's mane, standing on a stool so she could reach the top of her horse's head.

"I'm so glad that I found you out there. You and I are going to be best friends now." Myst sounded like a fangirl that had just met her idol, giggling and speaking in an unusually high voice for her. Kanashī simply snorted and watched her rider as her mane was braided. Out of nowhere in particular, Myst was pulling small chains out of thin air and braiding them into her horse's hair. When Myst was satisfied with her work, she got to work on making her horse a saddle.

"Do you want some help?" The other warrior in the village was leaning on a post awkwardly, smiling like a dumby and watching Myst intently. The two of them had a verbal spat about choice of words once before when he ask "do you need help". Myst got herself riled up about it and told him that she never actually needed help.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What do you really want, Asmodaous." A small smile was on Myst's lips as she carved symbols into the leather part where the stirrups would go.

"Ah, I see how it is. I wouldn't be asking unless I wanted something then?" He crossed his arms and watched her with mock sadness.

"You know that's how I feel." He looked down a bit sadly then left the post he was leaning on and walked from the stable. After about an hour when Myst realized that she needed metal to complete the part of the saddle she was working on, Asmodaous walked back in with a bundle and set it down. Inside the bundle was all the metal parts she needed to complete the saddle. He gave her a childish grin and she smirked at him.

"How do ya like that?" He beamed proudly as Myst examined what he brought. She smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you. What are you up to, Az?" She set the metal piece on her lap and looked at him critically.

"Nothing, just you're coming to be of age soon, so..." he spoke innocently with a happy tone, but Myst was immediately angry at this.

"Coming of age? Really now, you should know I have no interest in being your mate, much less anyone elses. Get lost before I remove your head from your shoulders." The young Maker looked shattered as he hauled himself to his feet and trudged out the door with his head down and arms dangling low at his sides. Myst almost felt bad for what she said but shook her head and continued to work on the saddle.

Kaita trudged into the door of the house thay was specifically build for her and her sister, slamming the door shut behind her. She rubbed her eyes with her still flesh hand and trudged off to the part of the house that the Makers helped find for them: a running spring. The sisters where ecstatic when the Makers told them that they were building the house there for them. Kaita glanced at the sundial out the window and sighed.

'Myst likely won't be home till after dark.' She sighed and rubbed her eyes again then began to strip away her armor and clothing, tossing it in the naturally made pocket in the wall before stepping into the room where the spring was. Kaita stepped into the warm water and ran her fingers over the scar that was above her steel arm then submerged herself in the water, sighing contently. She flexed the fingers in her left hand, noting how she wouldn't feel that hand again as she trailed her fingers over her thigh. Though Kaita was happy with the company of her sister and the Makers, she felt that she wanted a mate, or as the humans would, she wanted to get married and have a family. Myst likely would rather stay single for the rest of her life, but she wasn't going to decide what her little sister was going to do with her life. At this thought Kaita clenched her fist but then let go when she realized that she wasn't going to have much of a say with where she lived. Kaita closed her eyes and sighed as she thought about the mate problem a bit more before she felt heat pooling in her lower stomach. She sighed a bit irritated and decided that it wouldn't hurt her to act her species for once as her hand trailed down her stomach.

"Curses to my heritage."

Myst returned home to find Kaita trudging out of the natural bathing room, soaked and unhappy looking with a small towel wrapped tightly around her making Myst flinch at how much skin was showing. Myst really felt like a prude.

"Myst. I wish we were back on Earth. " Kaita deadpanned and stared rather creepily.

"Who pissed in your cheerios..." Myst mumbled as she walked towards their kitchen to make herself a snack. "You've been more joyful here than anywhere else we've been, so why?"

"Myst, I-" Kaita was cut off by a knocking at the door which Myst ran to answer, leaving Kaita to just go and get dressed. When she returned to their living room, Muria was sitting in the rocking chair talking to Myst. Myst looked a bit down cast.

"I told him what I will tell you. I am not interested in a mate." Kaita's eyes widened as she remembered that Myst was around the age that Makers would become mates with another and apparently her sister had gotten a Maker on her heels. "Not to be rude or anything, but the males around here would sit on me or touch me and the end result would be pancake Mystiria. "

"Both you and your sister should at least find a mate if not here then elsewhere." Muria clasped her hands in her lap and looked in the general direction that Myst's voice came from.

"Muria, other humans wouldn't become mates with us, so why would any other species out there do that for us AND remain faithful?" Myst's words stung truth and Kaita knew it. The blind Maker sat there, she seemed to muze on the things that she was just told before standing and walking towards the door.

"You shouldn't have to be alone, Myst." Muria left the house and Myst stared at the spot the Maker was sitting in as Kaita reached over and gripped her elder sister's shoulder.

"Maybe I want to be alone."

* * *

**Muahaha… I'm up to no good, so please forgive me. If anyone is wondering, War lost his arm to Fury after they killed the Nephillim. He wasn't doing what he was told and stabbeded Death right through with Chaoseater in which Fury wrapped her glowy glow whip around his arm and the sword, successfully removing his arm and the sword from him! That is why War has a "gauntlet" on. Although its no gauntlet. Its a hand. Kapeech? Anyway, review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. The Horseman of Apocalypse

**Im so tired of people right now, its not even funny. People at my school are giving such a hard time and its making me almost too depressed to write. On with the chapter.**

_Flashback=italics_

* * *

_"Momma! Look at what I made!" Myst presented a clay dragon to her mother, Cadness it was rather cute looking and her mother took it with a smile as she bounced Myst's baby sister on her hip._

_"Its beautiful, baby! Did you make it all on your own?" She wasn't really that interested but she didn't want her child to be upset._

_"Yes, I did! He is happy to see you too! Happy birfday momma!" Myst giggled. She had that lisp because she lost her top two teeth at once, which resulted in her saying things a bit strangely. Cadness smiled a smile that Myst thought was the most beautiful thing in the world then leaned down to let her take the little baby with her. Myst squealed and ran off with the blonde baby chewing on her older sister's shoulder. Cadness sighed and looked out the window, she had been unhappy since her youngest child was born because the man she was married to was almost never home. As she though, Patrick pulled into the drive way in his crappy looking white car and walked into the house. He looked miffed as he had been since Kaita was born. Cadness got up to greet her husband at the door, only for him to push her aside and walk straight for the bedroom. Myst saw this and looked at her mother in confusion as Patrick came back out and took Kaita from Myst._

_"You don't need to be baby sitting your sister, thats your mother's job." He grumbled angrily as he handed the blonde bub back to Cadness. Myst looked upset._

_"But I love Kaita. I want to look after her." Myst's words went unnoticed as Cadness and Patrick exchanged glares. _

_"You don't need to do that to our daughters, Patrick. I only let her play with Kaita because she wants to." Patrick got up in his wife's face and yelled._

_"Stop being lazy and look after your children!" He stomped past her out the door, Myst's arm firmly in his grip. Myst had tears streaming down her face and looked incredibly distressed. "Tell me, Mystie, has momma had any visitors?" Myst remained quiet and tried to push his hand off her arm, his grip was bruising. "Mystie? Answer me, darlin."_

_"No, Father, let go, your hurting me." Myst spoke firmly and stared into her father's brown eyes that slowly turned angry._

_"So I'm being called father now?"_

_"Yes. You don't deserve to be called that even because your just a baby wif a temper." Patrick's eyes blazed with anger as he pushed his daughter over._

_"Did your mother tell you that?" He demanded while shaking her from the shoulders._

_"No! I came up wif it myself! I never want to get married because men are evil! You are evil! Leave mommy and me alone!" Myst screamed in his face and slapped at him. The man that was her father threw he aside and climbed into the car, driving off hurriedly. Myst's head hurt from the impact and she could hear her mother calling to her a bit panicked then her mother picking her up. She could feel her baby sister next to her in her mother's arms as she seemed to run. Myst's vision blacked out and the came back and she could see white. Everything was white, the blankets she was under and the walls. A lady came in and asked her some questions then left again. Her mother came in with Kaita and hugged her happily._

_"I thought that you might not wake up, baby." Cadness gently traced her fingers over Myst's forehead where a bandage was wrapped. _

_"Momma, Im never getting married. Im gonna look after you and Kaita infead." Myst vowed to her mother as things began to get dark again._

Myst jumped awake from the memory, she had tears pouring down her cheeks which shocked her. She forgot that she had told her mother that she didn't want to get married. Kaita was fast asleep in the bed next to her, Kaita had her arms and legs tucked beneath her and her forehead to the bed. It was the only way that her sister could sleep. It was still dark outside, but Myst got up anyway. She carefully stepped out of her oversized pants and slipped her normal pants back on and did the same with her shirt. Myst leaned her head on the door before walking out the door into the cool before morning air.

'Maybe that promise I made to mom is what is making me not want a mate.' Myst looked down as she walked, listening to the wind whipping over the trees and plants to make their sorrowful tune. She climbed to the top of the Tristone's statue that overlooked the village and she too looked over the village. At first, Myst was simply going to pout as she watched the village, but she saw something glowing off in the distance and moving towards the village quickly. One was a greenish blue color and the other was an angry red, this of course alarming the creepy guardian. Myst jumped from the statue and ran back to the house she and Kaita lived in and literally pulled her sister out of bed. Kaita wasn't very happy about being woke up, but dealt with it when Myst said that someone was approaching the village at an alarming speed. The two sister's ran to the edge of the village as the sun was rising to meet who ever was headed for the village, Kaita immediately recognizing them as horses and someone was on the back of each. Myst gritted her teeth and stared at the approaching beasts, her blood running cold when she sees who is on the back. On the back of the horse with greenish flames coming off it was a tall obviously masculine creature that had a skull mask on and pitch black hair. On the other was a hulk of a man with a red cloak on his back and head. Muria and the elder Eidard had joined Myst and Kaita at the edge of the village.

"It's two of the horsemen. The red rider is War and the pale rider is-" Eidard was speaking in a calm voice as Myst interrupted.

"Death. I wonder if he misses his book. If so, I better get my tail out of here." Myst shivered as the horsemen came closer and to a stop. War had a trademark frown on his face and looked displeased with who was in front of them. Kaita was staring wide eyed at them.

"Myst you too-OW!" Kaita ended up holding her nose from Myst comically back handing her, who was staring at the two horsemen with curiosity.

"Who are you two?" War demanded in his deep voice and Kaita began to giggle.

"We are the Maker's guardians, Myst and Kaita. Im Kaita!" Kaita waved a hand, her other one holding her nose to keep blood from flowing from it. The horseman looked incredibly confused at this. Death sighed and looked at Myst who was looking at her sister then at War with a murderous look.

"So you are Myst. Are the two of you related?" Death's voice sent shivers down Myst's spine and she hated it. This horseman that had inspired her made her shiver. Myst directed her gaze to the pale rider on the horse.

"Yes, we are." Myst's voice was firm and strong, which seemed to surprise the horsemen.

"You are brave. Do you fear death?" He leaned down close to Myst's face, not even earning a flinch. Myst simply began to giggle and leaned back.

"No, I embrace it."

* * *

**Whaa! I hurt meh hand! It was the table's fault! It always is! I hope you guys liked it!**


	8. How did you not know that it fell?

**Bah! Not grounded anymore! Lets just say, Im not gonna do that again for a while. At least I had plenty of time to think about errors and such, perhaps even come up with a whole new chapter. **

* * *

It wasn't often that Myst actively avoided Kaita the way she was since the horsemen had arrived in the Maker's village. Since they had arrived, Kaita had spent all of her time wandering with War. Every time the bull headed male had gotten a bit too close to Kaita, a flurry of small stones rained down upon his head, most of them from Myst. Death followed his younger bother around like a broken third wheel, completely uninterested in what Kaita and War were chattering about. Myst of course followed them from a distant hidden place, not wanting to get Kaita's sword lodged in her skull for attacking the horseman that she was swooning over. Finally, Myst left the three nephillim alone and went to see her treasured horse. Kanashī neighed happily when Myst entered the stable and rubbed her nose.

"You're not gonna fall for that lovey dovey bull crap, now are you?" Myst smiled and hugged the horse around the neck as she replied with a short snort. Still though, Myst could feel tears sting her eyes from jealousy and anger as she thought of how much happier Kaita would be with the horseman rather than with her big sister.

"What is wrong with 'that lovey dove stuff'?" the same deep velvety voice that made her shiver earlier didn't quite make her shiver this time, just made her jump.

"Love is a false emotion, there is only something called passion and it burns brightly between them. He doesn't love her and she doesn't love him, though they sure seem to think the opposite. My little sister is going to get hurt by this false thing called love." Myst's voice harder as she turned to look at the horseman leaning in the doorway. She felt a strong hatred towards Death, the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he acted, she hated it all.

"You dont know how War feels about her and you can't judge your sister's feelings. That brings up another problem." Death had stood calmly in the door way then strode up to Myst and leaned down in an intimidating manner to glare into her royal purple eyes with his own burning magma eyes. "Why is my brother so taken with your sister? This sort of thing doesn't happen all the time."

Myst raised a delicate eyebrow and stared back not fearing the burning gaze. "Im not sure what you mean by this."

Death growled angrily. "Surely you know that War, two others and I are the last of the nephillim?" He stood up straight and looked down at her. "War wouldn't go and become mates with a feeble human or a demon, but his own kind is dead aside from his own siblings."

"Nephillim?" Myst blurted and stared at him.

"Yes, that is what my siblings and I are."

"And there is only supposed to be four left?"

"Yes. Why are you asking these strange questions?"

"Maybe because Kaita and I are nephillim? That would explain why War likes her so much." Myst looked up at Death as his eyes turned to look shocked, Myst taking this as a queue to leave.

No sooner than her feet his the dirt path leading from the stable, Death had turned with his scathes drawn and was hollering after her. "Get back here!"

Myst screamed and ran faster, zipping right past Kaita and War with an angry Death on her heels. Kaita tilted her head in confusion and looked at War who was frowning in worry.

"Don't worry, It must be love." Kaita smiled and gripped War's hand with her metal one.

**_/Line break/_**

Myst curled herself up in a ball to fit into the tight space she was in. She had wedged herself into the statue, completely hidden and uncomfortable. Death growled as he passed her hiding place. "Come out and I may not hurt you."

Myst rolled her eyes and looked out the statue only to scream and crawl back due to a certain horseman peering in. Death growled and reached in to grab Myst and pull her out, only for her to grab his hand and bite it. Off to the side, War and Kaita giggled and watched what Death was doing.

"Do you think that they would become mates, or just partners?" Kaita was watching with big eyes.

"Either or." War smiled and pulled Kaita close to him. "I think it was your sister that was hitting me with rocks earlier."

Kaita laughed and put an arm around War's, pulling herself close to him. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Your sarcasm is dually noted." War chuckled and scooped Kaita up into his arms and began to walk away from where his brother was fighting to get Myst out of the Maker's statue. (A/N sorry for the interruption, I wanted to say that I hate my computer right now because it is a mac and macs just love to auto correct everything you say! Anyway, on with le story!)

"Come along now, if you make me angrier then you really won't like it." Death growled and tapped a foot.

"I don't like you now." Myst peeked around at Death, her hateful glare boring into him. Death of course noticed this.

"What did I do to deserve such hatred?" His response was a book flying into his face. This book he thought was just amongst the clutter of his home, not in the hands of a nephillim female. He stared down at the book in shock and even opened it to make sure he wasn't just seeing something. "How did you…?" His voice faltered as he realized that this book likely was their reason for them being in the Maker's realm.

"Really? You and the other horsemen fought on Eden and you dropped it." Death looked at the hole she was hiding in and his jaw dropped. He then smacked his forehead.

"I lost it that easily?"

"Apparently so."


	9. Heartbreak with a Child

**Whoo! Chapter 8! Im gonna have to end this story some where...**

* * *

Myst was lying contently in some straw in her horse's stall, watching the sun go by lazily. She didn't really care about what would happen if she didn't turn up for her sister that day, War would likely take care of it again. Myst closed her eyes and sighed.

'What was a I supposed to do again?' She opened her eyes again and stared out the window some more. Kaita had forced her elder sister into moving, leaving the realm of the Makers to stay with the horseman War. Unfortunately for Myst, It meant more of seeing Death. He had taken the book that inspired Myst's interests back since he believed that she shouldn't have had it in the first place, then proceeded to lock the female in his bedroom. Kaita and the two horsemen knew that a locked door wouldn't stop Myst, but she was tired. When was the last time she had seen humans or her old home? She missed her mother and her father, even if they did abandon her and her sister. Myst wondered why she even cared. She felt like she didn't have a purpose since her sister was safe in the arms of a more than capable male. Of course War was away at that time with Death and Kaita wanted to talk to her elder sister, which meant that Myst should have left a while before that moment. So after giving a lazy yawn and stretch, Myst walked over to the door and picked the lock so she could leave. It wouldn't take her long got get to War and Kaita's home, but to Myst an hour only seemed like a minute. Kaita was waiting outside for Myst when she arrived on Kanashī, a look of relief on her face as Myst dismounted. Followed right after Myst, War and Death's brother and sister, Strife and Fury, rode up with grave looks on their faces. They didn't say much as they walked into War's house with Kaita and Myst where Fury sat down and Strife stared out the window. Kaita was smiling and happy, she looked as if nothing could ruin her day.

"I have some news, I can't wait for War to get back so I can tell him." She giggled as Myst sat down. "I am going to have a child!" Fury looked shocked and Strife walked out the door, which made Kaita confused.

Fury cleared her throat and patted the cushion for Kaita to sit down as she spoke. "War would've been happy to hear that, he loved you."

Kaita made a puzzled face. "Loved? Would've?"

"We horsemen have a connection where we know if something is wrong, or even if there is emotional turmoil and nothing physical. When you can't feel the horseman there anymore, it means that-" Fury took a deep breath.

"War is dead." Myst had paled as she stared at her sister waiting for her reaction. Fury looked up at Myst with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Kaita began to shake and stood. "N-no, thats a fat lie, War promised he would return." Myst watched her sister, feeling the heartbreak as even she denied her lover being dead. "No no no…" Myst carefully pulled her sister closer and hugged her close.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Kaita shivered as she listened to her sister's voice, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_I'm your imaginary friend_  
_And I know I'm in your prayers_  
_Oh I'm already there_

Strife had walked back into the room at hearing Myst's melody, he stood there looking guilty. "I should've gone with them."

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Fury stood and embraced her brother. "Then you might've suffered the same fate."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_  
_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_And I'll be there until the end_  
_Can you feel the love that we share_  
_Oh I'm already there_  
_Oh I'm already..._  
_There..._

Kaita's shoulders had stopped shaking and she had fallen sleep curled up on Myst, though tears stained her cheeks and Myst's shirt. Strife helped Myst stand up by holding Kaita for her then left War's home with Fury as Myst tucked her baby sister that she cared for and even felt pain for. Just to keep her sister company, she slid into bed next to Kaita and wrapped her arms around the soft golden blonde and let small silvery tears fall down her own cheeks.

* * *

**Well, I actually cried while writing that… Anyway, this one has meh tears, War does at some point die in the Abomination Vault, but dont worry y'all!**


	10. Lorelei means Untamed

**Chapter 9 woot woot!**

* * *

Stone upon the ground, a horseman was laying. Dead to his siblings, dead to his love, dead to the world. This had been part of Death's plan because of his creation, the Abominations. In order for the Abominations to live and roam again, they needed ravaiim blood in their veins. Death had gathered all of the blood and condensed it into a cylinder then made several cylinders that looked just like it. He told Azrael and War that he would stay with a decoy cylinder while Azrael would take most of his angels with a second decoy while War would carry the real cylinder to outmaneuver their enemy. Unbeknownst to Azrael, or War himself, Death had sent the younger Horseman with a decoy while he himself carried the true ravaiim blood. In this way, he ensured that he would be able to depart with the ravaiim blood freely though all but guaranteeing his brother's demise. Once Death had been rid of the blood through a portal into oblivion, the horseman immediately returned to the ravaiim homeworld once more in the hopes of saving his brother. He spent days with Dust and Despair scouring the plains for War. When Death found him, the younger horseman was already dead. However, Death stabbed himself with War's soul bound sword, Chaoseater, allowing it to feed off the violence and pain of the act, and used the spark of War's life lingering in the blade combined with his own necromantic powers to revive his brother. He lied to War, telling him that he had stolen back the ravaiim blood after the enemy took it and destroyed it. Death was consumed by guilt at his actions that led to War's death and his own inability to tell his brother the truth afterwards.

Though back in the world where Myst and Kaita were, Kaita had gone into a deep depression. She had herself in a corner away from everyone, though Myst was there keeping her little sister from killing herself. The other two horsemen had gone off on the council's orders when they felt the spark of life from War, feeling awful at their inability to return and tell Kaita the good news. Supplies were beginning to run low in War and Kaita's home, so Myst approached her sister about the issue. "Hey, baby girl, Ive gotta run home and grab some things. Do you think you'll be alright?"

Kaita looked up with her emotionless eyes then gasped in pain and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "M-Mystie…" Myst took a step back in horror thinking that her sister was going into labour after a short 8 months before quickly scooping her sister up who was beginning to cry from pain. Myst carefully set her sister down on her bed and went to grab some water and blankets, hearing her sister wail in pain made her shake and work faster. After an hour of blood and pained screams, the child still hadn't been conceived and that was worrying to Myst. She knew nothing about child birth and her sister was incoherent at that moment.

Kaita screamed once more and reached out to grip her sister's hand. "M-Mys-st, y-you need to calm down. It is a-alright." Her breath hitched and she cried out again, her grip almost breaking Myst's hand. Using her magic, Myst began to numb anything that she could to help her sister. With another pained gasp, Myst knew that she had begun to give birth. After another few hours, Myst had finally cleaned up and Kaita was holding a large baby in her arms, a little baby girl that had a tuff of snow white hair on her head and her eyes were already open, squeals of a happy baby filling the room indicated that for a nephillim, 9 months pregnant was likely very late. The baby also had a birth mark like what Kaita and Myst had except it was in the same trident shape as the scar on War's face and was on her hip. After a week of catering to her sister and little niece's needs, Myst was exhausted and more than happy to see Strife and Fury approach the home.

"Myst, we need to talk to you." Fury had a serious look on her face.

Myst sighed tiredly and looked up. "If Death died, I wasn't in love so I don't care." she felt a twinge of pain in her chest but ignored it.

"By the nine hells, that is cruel." Strife butted in and glared at Myst through his own mask. "And you're lying!"

Myst turned a bright shade of red and Fury smacked her brother. "Thats not why we are here. War has been revived."

Myst froze and stared at the two horseman then looked bad in the house to where the open door was. "Not dead, thats wonderful, but Kaita just conceived. It would be awesome to tell her, but…" Myst looked down knowing that she likely sounded selfish.

Fury put a hand on Myst's shoulder. "She loves War and War loves her and will love his child. You must tell Kaita and perhaps War will explain himself to his wife when he returns." The two horsemen got on their horse's and rode away leaving Myst with a sour face.

"You two left me to tell my sister that her first love isn't dead? After she had a baby? And you call me cruel." Myst grumbled to herself as she wandered back inside.

**_/Line Break/_**

Lorelei, that was what Kaita called her daughter and it fit the little monster perfectly. Myst was fed up with a child who was crawling underneath impossible places at two months, though Kaita loved her little girl. Myst had yet to tell Kaita about War after all this time feeling unsure of how to tell her.

"Gotcha, you little demon!" Myst cheered as she hoisted her niece in the air, who squealed and wriggled her beefy arms and legs happily. "Auntie Mystie is gonna eat you up now!" Myst heard Kaita laugh at what she said as her daughter was tickled by her aunt. Once the little baby was back in her mother's arms though she was quiet and falling asleep.

"Ah, I don't know how you do it." Kaita sighed as she rocked her little bundle in her arms.

"It's called mesmerism. I have something important to tell you, Kaita." Kaita looked up at Myst, confused by the sudden seriousness.

"Is Death dead? Im so sorry, I know you must've loved him-" Myst yelled and cut off her little sister.

"I am not in love with Death and he is still alive as far as I know, it is War who I am trying to talk to you about." Kaita went blank and looked down at her child. "War isn't dead, he was revived somehow."

Kaita looked back up at her sister. "What? Y-you can't be serious, just because you have lost something doesn't mean you have to make me feel like shit for it!" Kaita shouted angrily, making Lorelei cry.

"Im not lying, Death isn't dead and neither is War. Strife and Fury came by to tell me, just so I could tell you." Myst had stood up and was glaring at her sister in returned anger, then reached down and snatched Lorelei from Kaita's arms and dashed out the door. Kaita yelled in fear and anger as the door shut behind Myst who was just upset at her sister's outbreak and her sweet little niece being upset. "Hush hush, spawn of War." Surprisingly, Lorelei stopped crying and looked up at Myst with her big silvery blue eyes that Myst recognized to be the same as War's, then huffed as if understanding what was wrong. The baby cooed at her but didn't fuss in her aunts arms as Myst watched the horizon with her niece.

Kaita opened the door and yelled out. "Myst! Bring back Lorelei!" she sounded upset at her sister but wasn't going to make a mistake of actually upsetting her. Myst looked over her shoulder than back at the horizon as she turned. She did a double take then stared at the horizon then grinned and giggled. She sprinted back to Kaita and pushed her sister over onto the couch. The door opened a minute after and War stepped in the door to stare at Kaita on the couch then looked at Myst.

He tilted his head "I didn't know that you and Death were having that kind of relationship." War stared at Lorelei in Myst's arms.

"She isn't my baby!" Myst screamed and shoved his child back into Kaita's arms. "Get your ass in here so I can kick it for making my sister cry!" War's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he dashed from the front door to get away from the angry and wrathful Mystiria.

"Death! Get your woman away from me!"

"Im not his woman!"

Death watched War practically hop and skip around to avoid Myst and her angry magic bolts then sighed. "That's one reason to love her."

* * *

**Loves it? Wants more? Review and say so! Don't forget to check out meh other stories that I have "What does Chibi mean?" is the comedy and "Cat goes Meow but Death goes Rawr" is a freaky romance! Love you all and have a nice day!~3**


	11. Hurr?

**Chapter 10, Hurray! Death ****and War are a bit OCC, so please don't flame meeee….**

* * *

Myst remembered that she had once been attacking War and had done it from a distance to avoid getting Kaita's sword lodged in her skull. Unfortunately she forgot about that and ended up with it stuck in her leg. Kaita's sword definitely hadn't dulled while she was pregnant and perhaps had gotten sharper at the sight of her loved one being chased by her sister in a violent way. War had run over to Kaita and apologized to her for everything he didn't know he had done while he was away, completely forgetting Myst on the ground with a sword stuck in her leg. Death, however, came over and took the sword out even though Myst protested it greatly and ended up with a tongue lashing of a life time after the fact. But Death simply laughed at her and turned his molten gaze to his brother. "I have guilt beyond what he feels right now for leaving her. I doubt he would've been with me if he had known that she was going to have a child."

Myst looked up at him and sighed "What ever you've done, it better not be something more detrimental to my sister's health." Death looked over at her and shook his head and strode back over to Myst, hoisting her up onto his shoulder to get another tongue lashing from the smaller female. "Let me go, or you won't be seeing the last of it!"

Death laughed again and summoned Despair, tossing her into the saddle before taking his spot behind her. After her brief struggle, Despair shot off towards the home that Myst had neglected since she had found out her sister was pregnant. Kanashī greeted them at the gate to Death's rather pathetic looking home but began to panic when she spotted her rider's wounded leg. "Calm down, I'm not going to loose my leg." Death muttered something as he dismounted, bringing Myst with him. As the muscle in her leg pulled, she cringed and didn't continue fighting him which he took advantage of and tossed her back onto his shoulder.

"What made you think that it would be safe to do something like that with your sister around? War won't hurt you, but I wouldn't be sure about Kaita." Death seemed to be musing to himself as he actually gently set Myst on the rickety couch that was just in the door. The couch was in dire need of repair and worn thin in some places. Myst believed that the couch was likely as old as her long dead grandmother and had received lots of love from the horseman, though when she asked him about it, it turned out that Death had gotten the ruined couch the way it was when she arrived. Which was still nasty and broken. Luckily for Myst, he set her on a cleaner part of the couch as to not have her get something in her cut.

After the horseman had retrieved bandages and returned to bandage her leg, Death began to laugh. "You didn't even shed a tear when she stabbed you with that blade. What did you feel?"

Myst sighed and looked at Death. "The sword burns like ice and if you aren't familiar with the magic of the dead, it could possibly tear ones soul from their flesh or at least makes you feel like it. "

She watched him carefully, watching his eyes widen in surprise. "Then what is your chain?"

This surprised Myst in return since she never had to explain her weapon to anyone. "My chain? Oh, nothing special." She smiled at him sweetly and took his hand in hers which made the horseman tense. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just glad for what you did."

"What did I do?"

"With War, he was dead because of something you did and when you found him, you brought him back." She giggled at how shocked he looked. "Don't worry, I only know because War freaking reeked with necromancy. "

Death growled and flopped onto the couch next to her, immediately regretting it because of how the back was. "We need a new couch. "

"And you say that after I have been complaining for somewhere around a year and a half." Death snorted and looked over at her, a playful look in his eyes which Myst returned with an unintentionally seductive smile.

"Hurr? Ah! How long till you think you are healed?" Death looked away and rubbed the back of his head, which confused Myst.

"Well, I'll be up and running again tomorrow. " Myst mumbled and moved around to get more comfortable and put her feet on his shoulder, earning a halfhearted glare from the horseman. He reached up and put her feet on his lap instead and pulls her boots off. "Hey, Death what are you- wahh no don't! " Myst's voice ended in a whimper as Death's thumb pressed to the center of her socked foot

"Are you, by chance, ticklish?" There was a large amount of amusement in Death's voice as he tickled the bottom of her foot, Myst squealing loudly and giggling like a child also thrashing to escape from his offending hand.

"No! Stop it!" She wailed and laughed as Death laughed in amusement at how the dark and brooding Mystiria would be ticklish and have a beautiful laugh to go along with it. "Death-gasp- can't- bahaha- breath!" At this Death ceased his attack on her foot and watched her laying there, breathing heavily with a flushed face.  
"You really are beautiful." Death muttered under his breath as he smiled beneath his mask.

"Huh?" Myst gasped breathlessly and looked at him with her sharp purple eyes that the horseman swore he could stare into all day if he had the choice.  
"Just talking to myself." His smile fell as he watched her, knowing that she didn't feel the same way as him, rather they were on the line of friendship. Death sighed and closed his eyes then peeked out once to catch a glimpse of Myst falling asleep before closing his eyes again to think.

When Myst woke up, she removed the bandage on her leg to reveal it being completely healed. Death chuckled at this and watched her. "You have yet to tell me of your weapon. "

Myst sighed and sat up, taking the chain off her waist and holding it up. "This chain was actually a gift, it is enchanted to fit my needs for a weapon. It extends and shrinks, barbs will come off of it and best of all, it bends to the will of my mind." The cold links shifted between her fingers as she looked at the chain with happiness. "I have avoided being in battle because I do not wish to fight, my sister knows to power that I have wielded when I have been needed in a fight and even she doesn't wish to battle with me. Kaita's arm, she lost it to a bug creature that nearly took her life and she is a great warrior. I wrapped my chain around it and sawed it in two."  
Death looked at her amazed though Myst was sure that he really didn't care about the chain.

_**/line break/**_

War was happier than he ever could've been since he came home to his lover and newborn child. Lorelei was wild and wouldn't listen to her mother when she was set on doing something else, which Kaita recognized as one of her sister's traits. However, War noticed that Lorelei would listen to Myst with no problem, not even a peep or cry of dismay would come from the child when Myst told her to be quiet. War was sent into hysterically rolling on the floor with roaring laughter the first time Lorelei was crying for something and Myst told her "Shut up and point at the problem." And she simply reached out for her father who was running short on breath. From that day, War had a bit more respect for his sister-in-law since she was the only one who would talk to his daughter and fix his menace's problems.

"She is a strong child." Kaita smiled sweetly at War, who was standing over his daughter's cradle with Kaita at his side. "Death says that she is just like you when you were small, always breaking things and crying about it afterwards."

War huffed and pulled Kaita into his arms. "Did he now? I heard that he set the house on fire as a babe." She laughed at this and put her arms around his neck to pull him down into a sweet intoxicating kiss.

"I promise you this, I will never leave you."

* * *

**Chapter 10, wooo… I hope you all liked it, maybe loved it. I want to know if anyone wants the lemon parts in the story, cause I have them for Kaita and War and if you do then there is also one for Death and Myst! Tell me! And by the way… "Hurr?" Ive heard a person say that before cause they are just male… Sorry, but sometimes guys do that and so do girls..**


	12. Lilith the deceiver

**Happy holidays, ****everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! this chapter contains rape and other things from my disturbing mind. I hope you all enjoy and I am terribly sorry I haven't written in a while.**

* * *

Something smelt off. A sharp sweet but sickly smell hit Myst's nose when she woke from her slumber. Pain coursed through her head as if she had a terrible hangover, especially so in a spot on the back of her head. Myst groaned and tried to look around but found that she couldn't see. Something was roughly moving against her but she couldn't place what it was. That is when Myst began to panic but tears wouldn't fall. Her feeling was coming back and something was moving it's hips into her's, slamming a thick rod into her small body. She opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't do that either, her throat ached like she had a cold but worse. The thing that was having it's way with her once virgin body came to it's climax and spilled inside her, the thick cream spilling out of her when it pulled away. Chains bound her wrist to the wall and her legs wouldn't respond, Myst felt the dread and panic pooling inside her along with the puking worthy feeling of something's filth attempting to impregnate her. She tried to open her eyes to look around to look around again but her eyes burned as bad as her throat. Something grabbed her hips and forced them up off of the hard surface she was laying on and roughly without mercy slammed into her womanhood, she could feel something tearing from force but was powerless to do anything about it. All she could do was lay there silently and blind to her rapist and pray for her sister.

/line break/

Death awoke on the floor of his bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his head, a sore spot screaming when he touched it. Death looked around his room trying to recollect what happened when it came back to him like a storm. Lilith had paid him a visit the night before on supposed important business, but was actually there to bother him about the nephillim females and bringing the race of the nephillim back. He growled as he tenderly prodded the healing lump on the back of his head, standing from where he was sitting. He had a horrible headache and it was that bitch's fault.

Death's eyes suddenly widened in realization and he sprinted through his home. "Myst!" He broke down a door by running through it but was unable to find Myst. Panic was filling the normally emotionless horseman as he ran out his front door. Despair joined him immediately and took him to War and Kaita's home. By the time he got there, he had semi composed himself and vowed to kill Lilith in a horribly painful manner when he found her. War was outside with his pint sized warrior child and Kaita, playing with that child happily. Guilt filled his stomach as he dismounted Despair, knowing that Kaita's sister was gone and it was his fault. War tossed Lorelei into the air, earning happy giggles from the tiny tot.

He spotted his brother approaching and threw his hands in the air. "Oh no! Death is here and he is going to eat your toes!" Lorelei giggled and squealed, running away from her uncle into the safety of her mother's arms as her father walked to greet Death. Death's eyes burnt a light orange which to War translated to fear, a very rare thing in his elder brother.

Death shook lightly as he stopped in front of War. "Lilith took her."

"What?!" War's eyes widened to an unbelievable point and Death flailed, hushing his brother panicky.

"I don't want Kaita to stress. I need your help." War growled and looked down at his feet, hesitant to leave his mate and child again. Death had a desperate look in his eyes, making War feel a bit uneasy.

"You can't expect me to leave without explaining where I am going to Kaita. "

"Tell her it is council orders."

"You want me to lie to my mate?"

"Myst told me that she nearly killed herself at your disappearance and I believe it would happen again with her sister."

War sighed and turned away from Death. He walked into his house looking upset and explained to Kaita that he was needed and would return as soon as he could, but Kaita was extremely unhappy with it and she made sure he knew. When he came out of the house, he glared ice daggers into his brother. "I hope you are happy."

"I won't be until we find Myst." Death growled.

/line break/

Myst shivered violently on the hard surface she was laying on, whatever it was that defiled her earlier had finally left her alone. It was freezing in that room and Myst coukd barely feel her fingers, she was sure that it was mostly because of the chains cutting off her circulation. When she heard footsteps coming into where she was being held, she felt like screaming because of it.

"I know you are awake small one. The absence of your eyes won't change that." A sultry and smooth voice sounded near her ear. It was a female this time, but likely still going to hurt her. "Now, child, do you want to leave?"

Myst nodded since she couldn't speak.

"You're going to have to do something for me afterwards, ok?"

Myst was hesitant but nodded anyway. A stinging sensation formed in her cheek and spread across her entire face and into her throat. Myst could feel her voice in her throat again as she whimpered, her eyes forming again and her fade healing. She realized that someone or something practically ripped her face off, her legs were bound the the table tight enough to cut off the circulation to them. Her hips were bruised beyond recognition and her womanhood was shredded in a painful looking way. A lavender hand held a knife and cut the leather strips from the table, bringing pins and needles to her legs then the chains fell from the wall. Myst slowly looked at who was helping her and saw a tall busty demoness that was scantily clad. She smiled a seemingly kind smile and held a bottle to Myst's lips and practically forced a foul strong smelling liquid past her lips. Much to Myst's surprise, all the bruises and cuts disappeared off of her body and made her look normal again. The demoness lifted Myst from the hard table she was laying on and carried her out of room. Myst felt incredibly tiny compared to the beautiful demoness that was helping her and couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"Wh-who are you? " Myst's voice was rough and her throat still ached but not as bad as it had earlier.

"I am Lilith." She smiled at the nephillim and set her on a counter in a room full of clothes and began to sift through what was in the room. She came up with a black skirt with a purple and gold flower pinning it together on the side and a tube top that did something similar. Before Myst knew it, she was dressed nicely and walking with Lilith down the hall.

"Lilith, what are you going to do to me?" Lilith looked down at Myst who was staring at the floor.

"Sweetheart, I want nothing from you. I simply rescued you from my son. Surely you didn't think all that was caused by me, do you?" Lilith gestured to her legs but Myst ignored it.

"Who is your son?"She had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Why, Death of course. He and I were talking then he forced himself on you and I teleported you here when I could." Myst shivered in disbelief. She didn't believe that Death would hurt her like that but Lilith had helped her. Who was she to believe? "Don't worry, I will keep you safe here."  
Lilith smiled her kind smile and continued to walk down the hallway.

/line break /

Death growled angrily after he had sliced up the last demon guard with War on his tail. Locating Lilith was the tricky part of his quest and so far he had nothing, so he was going to his last resort: Samael.

"Horsemen, why must you destroy my guards?" The deep gravelly voice of Samael filled the room as Death and War entered the room.

"Where is Lilith, Samael?" Death completely ignoring the rhetorical question as he pressed forward into the room.

"Why is it when you come here, you are searching for Lilith?"

"She took something of mine!" Deatg snarled beneath his mask as his eyes blazed red, making War step away nervously.

"Ah. I see then, she is in the Blood stone Spires."

Death groaned inwardly. "Her lab. " War stepped away from his brother to let him stomp away from the dark prince who was still very confused as to why he was always the one demons and angels alike came to for information, though the latter never survived. Death mounted Despair quickly with War rushing to keep up with his brother.

"Lilith is dead when I get my hands on her and I will wring her neck."

* * *

**Boo! I did it! Finally! I need ideas! ****Review and tell meh what ya think! And if you have an idea, also TELL MEEEH! **

**Bye bye my pretties hehehehe...**


End file.
